Storage drives, such as magnetic hard disk drives and solid-state drives (SSDs), are used to store data within computing systems. A conventional storage drive includes a physical non-volatile storage, such as rotatable magnetic platters or solid-state semiconductor memory, on which the drive stores data. The physical storage is disposed within an enclosure of a prespecified form factor, such as a 3½-inch form factor. Data on the physical storage is accessible through a bus interface, such as a serial AT attachment (SATA) bus interface, which connects the storage drive to a host computing device, or potentially along with other such storage drives to a storage enclosure translating the bus interface to another type of interface, such as a universal serial bus (USB) interface, to which a host computing device can connect. The storage enclosure may have sufficient processing capability to provide higher-level storage functionality, like redundant array of independent disks (RAID) functionality, in relation to the storage drives connected to the enclosure.